Poison's Sister
by IShouldBeInAStraightJacket
Summary: Poison Ivy's sister Marisol lives with rouges and maintains a job. Will she survive living with them?
1. Chapter 1

**I parked my car at Gotham Human Society. I had been a volunteer since I was 14. My sister Pamela always preferred gardening to animals. But I had a passion for animals since I was 4. I had found an injured rabbit in the garden and took it in as my own. Like always my girlfriend ,Lori, greeted me at the door. I have been a lesbian for 6 years. When i had meet Lori i knew that's who I would spend her life with. We shared a kiss when a long howl erupted from Clifford. He was a beautiful red hunting dog. We giggled and went to work. **

Harry the Iguana wouldn't let me bath him. He would jump out of my hands. Once I finally calmed him down I settled him in the warm water. Since he was cold blooded I had to keep him warm. Dr. Heet walked in to examine our work. " How is Harry doing today?" he asked. " Never been better." I answered as I rubbed in lizard wash. Dr. Heet nodded and carried on.

As I chewed on a piece of lettuce from salad my phone rang. I glanced at it. The name read Pamela. I grabbed my phone and walked outside. " Hello!" I answered in a cheerful tone. " Where are you!"Pammy screamed through the phone. " Animal Shelter why?" I asked in concern. " Harley is sick. " Pammy replied. " I'm on my way. " I told Dr. Heet I had to leave.

I pulled up to the hide out all the rouges share. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. Harley was laying on the couch. The Joker was holding her hand. Two-Face was taking her temperature. Crane came in holding a bottle of pills. Crane acknowledged me. " Oh yeah! Marisol is here!" Harley spit the thermometer out of her mouth. Two-Face rolled his eyes. I smiled and told them I was going to clean up. I walked into my room and grabbed 4 ponytail holders. I braided one side of my hair and rapped it into a bun. I did it in the other side as well. I looked like Princess Leia but with red hair and green eyes.

Once I returned to the living room everyone had taken a seat and their attention was drawn to back to back episodes of Friends. I noticed Jonathan wasn't there. I walked into the dining room were he sat reading. I smiled and grabbed my book of cat breeds I've meaning to finish of the shelf. I toke I seat next to him and he looked up and smiled.

A/N: first part complete! Hope you enjoyed it! Marisol is 19 so she is the youngest of the group. Lori is based off my best friend who moved to Georgia. Oh and Marisol has powers like Pamela but with animals.


	2. Chapter 2

I smoothed out the silk green dress I was wearing. I was having a date tonight with Lori. The rouges didn't know. They didn't even know I was a lesbian. I pulled on my nude heels. Then I my flipped hair over my shoulder. Okay. I was ready.

I stepped out into the hall quietly and closed the door. I tip-toed down the hall. Once I was down the hall. I heard voices. Crap. They were all in living room. The only room left that I had to walk by. The last stair creaked and everyone turned and saw me.

" Where are you going all dressed up? " Harvey asked. " On a date. " I said quickly. " Who is the lucky gentleman? " Harley asked. My eyes widened. " It isn't a guy. " I said quietly. The Joker fell out of his chair. Harvey's mouth fell open. Pammy nodded. Harley squeaked. Selina's eyebrows shifted angles. Jonathan looked lost. I was on the verge of tears. So I ran out the door.

I climbed into my car and started crying. Everyone was mad or disturbed. And Pammy? She should be okay with it! I'm her sister! Plus Jonathan. He's my best friend. The fact he looked scared just bothered me. I started the car and drove to Lori's house. Once I pulled up and she opened the door. She looked beautiful. Her pink dress shone in the light. She opened the car door her smile fading. I realized my makeup smeared. " What's wrong? " she asked. " I told them and they just just! " I started crying and Lori pulled me out of the car and into her house.

She sat me down on the couch and started to hug me. I told her everything that happened and she just nodded. Like a good girlfriend would. She told me everything would be fine. She got up and started to walk through the door. " Where are you going? " I asked warm tears dropping off by cheek. "To talk to your so called friends."

Harvey's POV

We all sat in silence exchanging looks. The doorbell suddenly rang. Selina sat up and walked towards the door looking through the peephole. An angry chick stood on the other side. Selina unlocked the door letting the girl in. "You guys are evil." she said. Harley stood up swiftly. "Who do you think you are coming in here and calling us evil?" the girl rolled her hazel eyes. " I'm Lori. Marisol's girlfriend." I stood up and told her we all over reacted. She gave us a lecture on what wonderful person she was then left. We all sat confused.

A/N I know it's short! But hey, I'm tired! So like I don't know why Harvey got a POV. If you want to learn more about Marisol go onto Stardoll and look up MarisolIsley!


End file.
